


I’ll Keep You Safe, If Only for My Sister’s Love

by queenhomeslice



Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Attempted robbery, BAMF Ravus, Chubby Reader, Curvy Reader, F/F, King Ravus Nox Fleuret, being held at gunpoint, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Ravus visits the little bodega where Luna's lover works, again.
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Reader
Series: Love Flows Like Blood from a Wound: Reader x Lunafreya College AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736911
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	I’ll Keep You Safe, If Only for My Sister’s Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> ______  
> Thanks to @thwippersnapple for the headcanon of Ravus liking Pop Rocks

Ravus doesn’t know why he’s choosing to go back to the slummy neighborhood behind the university campus. He sighs, defeated, in the back of the limousine, fiddling with his bleach-white gloves. Maybe it’s to make amends—maybe it’s to show Lunafreya that deep down, he cares, a little, about her, about her happiness, even if he considers this relationship a fleeting blip on the radar, small, insignificant, a phase. The traits that make Luna a strong princess and Oracle, a good leader, are getting on his damn nerves—his sister is stubborn and vocal and opinionated, if anything. Determined to choose her own destiny, determined to make her own way in the world. Choosing public college over the private professors that he himself had had; and now this fling with a _commoner_ , of all things, another _girl_ —Ravus isn’t so much concerned about the gender, but there are others with deep-rooted prejudices on the council, the minor nobles and dukes in charge of the Tenebraen states and cities—they're all concerned with _lineage_ , family trees (even though some of theirs go straight down, gross), succession, heirs, legacies, all that shit. Ravus goes along with it all because that’s just how things are done. They just _are_. Luna will most likely be married off to a foreign prince to secure political pacts, to strengthen alliances and secure trade negotiations. She’s the Oracle, she has a destiny, a set path. Even she must know that she can’t buck it. He doesn’t like any of it, but well—sometimes that’s just how shit is. You’re born how you’re born and you can’t change anything. 

“Sir,” says the driver. “The store, Majesty. We’ve arrived.” 

“Hm?” Ravus is brought out of his inner reverie and turns his head. The run-down little grocery is right outside. “Right. Wait at the end of the street, please. I’ll call when I’m through.” 

“Very good, sire.” 

Ravus steps out of the car, slams the door, and straightens his long white coat. The limo pulls lazily away until it’s at the end of the block—a short walking distance. Ravus probably won’t call, he’ll just walk back, more than likely—and then he idly wonders if the store sells his favorite type of candy. He hadn’t looked the last time. 

“Hello, _________,” Ravus says—not politely, exactly, but without his usual gruff edge. He tries to keep his voice neutral, maybe lightly...cordial. He’s in here to buy candy, and talk; that’s it. But as he steps inside the bodega, pushing open the door, its light little chime ringing in the emptiness of the store—the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He raises his head and looks around, gaze finally settling in the far left corner. 

Luna’s lover is frozen behind the counter, hands high up above her head, looking like a chocobo in headlights. There’s a person in black in front of the counter, speaking gruffly. 

“Don’t move, I don’t care who just walked in. Now, open the register and hand over the cash and I won’t hurt you.” The voice is deep, menacing. 

___________ keeps her eyes on Ravus as she mechanically follows the man’s directions. 

It all finally clicks a few seconds later for the king. The store is being _robbed_. Ravus feels his face heat up in sudden anger, rage he hasn’t felt since his parents died. His nostrils flare, he clenches his jaw and his hands immediately fly to the long sword at his waist. 

“Put down your weapon,” he hisses, pulling the sword from its scabbard. 

The man laughs, turns, large revolver in hand, points it at Ravus—then Ravus watches as the smug expression practically _melts_ from the man’s face, along with the color. He shakes, suddenly, steady hand on the trigger falling away to unmitigated terror. “You’re...you’re...” 

“If you want to leave with your life,” Ravus spits, “you’ll put down your weapon and leave. _Now_.” 

The man nods and bends at the knees; he clicks the safety on his gun and sets it on the dirty white tile, pushing hard with his hand to slide the gun halfway across the distance between him and his king. 

Ravus sheaths his sword and holds the door open. “Leave. You have no more business here. If I ever see you in here again, I’ll kill you.” 

“Yes, my King. My apologies,” the man mumbles as he hastily bows and shuffles past Ravus. 

Ravus pushes him to the outside ground and lets the door slam shut. He walks toward the checkout counter, picking up the gun on the way. 

__________ pushes the cash drawer shut and sniffs hard, hot and heavy tears coming down in a deluge. “Your Majesty,” she cries. “If you hadn’t been here, I...” 

Ravus hands her the gun. “Keep this behind the counter. I won’t always be here to protect you.” 

She tentatively takes the gun from Ravus’ hands and puts it under the counter, inside of the safe where various documents are kept. She closes the cash drawer and wipes her eyes. 

“Don’t tell—don't tell Luna—I don’t want her to keep me from working—I have to have a job for my scholarship--” 

“Why do you insist on working _here_?” Ravus cocks an eyebrow. 

“It’s...I just feel like I fit in more here.” __________ shrugs. 

Ravus sighs. “I make no promises, but I’ll try to keep quiet about this.” 

“Thank you, for--” 

Ravus waves his hand. “I’d do it for anyone. Think nothing of it.” He presses his lips into a thin line, then, quietly, “...Do you sell Pop Rocks here?” 

“Huh? The...the candy? Yeah, several flavors.” _________ stares at the king, who’s suddenly blushing, just slightly. A slow grin takes over her round face. “You want me to get them for you, or...?” 

“I can find them myself,” Ravus snaps, suddenly embarrassed. He turns sharply on booted heels and proceeds to wander the narrow aisles. 

__________ giggles to herself, and then calls out, “Third row from the left, second row from the back, fourth shelf, next to the gum.” 

Ravus doesn’t immediately call to his driver down the road. He stands awkwardly outside of the bodega, pouring the popping candy into his mouth from the open pouch, chasing it with a 20 oz bottle of vanilla cream soda. He flashes a smile to the empty night. Perhaps the little store, the little neighborhood, isn’t bad at all. He just hopes that his guilty childhood pleasure can be kept secret between _________ and himself. 


End file.
